Commando Rabbid
Synopsis After the President gets abducted by Rabbids, the agency sends Zak's Rabbids to rescue him. Plot TBA Quotes *'Dumbar': Hey, cut that out! Stop wiggling around! *'Bridget': Mr. President, we've captured the Rabbids. It'll take only few hours to locate that stupid submarine. *'The President': Congragulations! I can finally take a little vacation. Huh? Bridget, I think I've found the submarine. Mayday, Mayday! Eject! *'Voice': Parachute option unavaible. In case of emergency call customer service. *'The President': Looks like my vacation is off to a good start. *'Bridget': Mr. Presdident! Do you read me? Come in! Hello? Hello? Do you read me? Mr. President? *'The President': Get me down from here. And you, give me back that phone! *'Bridget': Huh? They've got the President. *'The President': Give that back! That phone is a diplomatic weapon. World security depends on it! It's a matter of-- Okay. You wanna test me. I was in the Special Forces, gentlemen. You are out of luck. *'Bridget': Soldiers, Rabbids have kidnapped the President. We're launching a rescue mission. We're going to use... (Pointed at Zak and Three Rabbids) our prisoners. *'Zak': Who? Me? *'Bridget': No. Them. I want you to turn this trash into warriors. That way, they can get to their kind and negotiate with them. Our president for their chief. And if this goes belly up, it's your head. *'Doff': Your mission: find the President. (Shows Rabbids a picture of the President) Some of you will not make it back. Time to show what you're made of. *'Bridget': The President last transmitted from these coordinates. You're going to... the jungle. *'Dumbar': Go, go, go! Attention! *'The President': You think I'd let you take me without a fight? This jungle is my second home. Setting traps in my speciality. And I know how to get prisoners to talk. Now, tell me... Where's my phone? Wrong answer. *'Dumbar': What's that? Watch out! This jungle is full of traps! So don't-- Don't move! *'The President': More Rabbids? They must have fallen into one of my traps! Hey... My paralyzing arrow trap! Nice one, Mr. President! *'Doff': Soldiers, your commrades fell in the line of duty. They are heroes. Don't! *'The President': What are you doing here? Have you got my phone? *'Bridget': Hello? Hello, Mr. President? Is that you? What did you do with him? *'The President': Tell me where my phone is! Oh, my phone? *(Rabbisd hands The President his phone) *'The President': Thanks. *'Bridget': If you touch a hair on his head, I'll cursh you, I'll tear you to-- *'The President': Calm down, Bridget. This Rabbid soldier is a hero I order you to free his comrade! *'Bridget': But I-- *'The President': That's an order! Soldier, in recognization of your courage, I present you with the medal of the Special Forces. *'Bridget': Get lost! Before I changed my mind! *'Zak': But how will I find my friends? *'Bridget': 2, 000 miles straight south. *'Zak': Okay... That way. *'Bridget': Mr. President, do you copy? Hello? Mr. President? Do you read me? Hello? Gallery Commando Rabbids.jpg 3b2e577f92f3e12687e2f367eb9234dd05ee4170.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes